


(20 Days Of Chub) What Kind Of Guy Are You?

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Double chin, Other, Polygamy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 20 is focus on something other than bellies. Badou and Heine debate over what is better chins or bellies.





	(20 Days Of Chub) What Kind Of Guy Are You?

"Really?! Chins? You like chins" Heine exclaimed.

"Yeah and lots of um. The more the merrier." Badou replied.

"Fuckin weird man." Heine muttered.

"Yea got something better then chins?" Badou asked.

"A nice round belly like the one Naoto has." Heine replied. He pictured it as best he could. Her tantalizing squishy midriff. It only recently began to spill over pants that had became to tight.

"Now that's weird." Badou accused.

"It is not. Anyways you can't have a huge belly without some of your 'sexy' chins." Heine argued.

Badou looked at Naoto. She was sitting with Bishop and snacking on chips. While Heine marbled her growing middle Badou took note of how her pudging chin and cheeks quivered when she chewed. That was the stuff right there. Naoto didn't have a second chin yet but he was sure that she would get there and he was ready for it. He could already see her tapping and rubbing it at various moments in a conversation. And of course that would cause some jiggles. 

Naoto yawned. She had a double chin then. It was a nice preview of what was to come. Until then he would have to watch Heine get what he wanted. He always did get his way faster than Badou. And this time it was that Naoto fit his type before she fit Badou's. He had to agree that her plump middle was pleasing to see. But not as pleasing as a set of puffy pinch able cheeks. 

She was starting to get those too. All in all Naoto was puffing up fast. And both boys could enjoy it. Naoto seemed to like her extra pounds too. 

"Okay fine the belly is good to." Badou agreed.

"I guess a set of chins makes it all complete." Heine admitted.

"Shit you guys are both weird." Bishop gave his opinion. "Tits. It's all about the tits."

As always that left him to fend for himself against the pair. He also had to deal with Naoto who drew a line at that kind of perversion.

"What about you Naoto are you a chin or belly kind of girl?" Badou asked.

"Depends on the guy. Heine would look nice with both. You could use a softer gut." She prodded his belly.

He responded by carefully pinching her chubby left cheek while Heine offered her belly a few rubs.

"See no point in picking just one."


End file.
